


It was Her Choice

by therebaeka



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebaeka/pseuds/therebaeka
Summary: These are Bianca's final thoughts as she passed on in the Isle of the Blest.





	It was Her Choice

Bianca looked at the glowing islands. The Isle of the Blest was a beautiful sight. She moved forward, allowing her feet to drag her to the light.

On the back of her head, she can hear a voice that sounded so much like her brother's, calling for her. She squashed it away, forcing the guilt away.

I'm not leaving him. She thought to herself. In fact, I'm trying to be reborn for him. This is all for Nico.

The Doors are opened, she heard inside her. You can come out there.

No. She shook her head. That's exactly why I have to do this. I can't let Nico make a sin for me.

It's not a sin for a brother to wish for the sister who left him. The voice sounded piteously.

A person who has died shall remained dead. She reminded herself.

She moved forward, letting the light surge her figure. She knew that what she was doing was right. True, some people may call her selfish. But it's not selfish to try and protect her brother. To stop him from committing the highest form of sin in the Underworld.

What about your brother? A burning feeling rose up from her chest. Nico can't join the hunters.

That wasn't me being selfish, she answered the obvious implication on Percy Jackson's words. That was me, for the first time, doing what I want. I may have died, but I died by my choice.

Are you leaving him on his own now? It was Percy's voice who asked again.

No. This is me, trying to protect my brother. She pushed back the tears and with those thoughts, the light engulfed her fully and she felt a tingling sensation around her. She breathed and fresh air - not unlike the one from Elysium, but quite different.

Then, Bianca di Angelo was gone.


End file.
